Lembaran Baru
by YOGA07
Summary: No Summary, langsung baca aja, dont forget to review..


.

No Summary, mending langsung ketik daripada pusing mikirin summary.

.

Np: yg gk suka/udah mulai ada gejala aneh sebelum membaca bisa langsung tekan Alt+Left / Alt+F4  
#NFI

.

.

Desa Konoha, sebuah desa yang aman, damai dan terkenal dengan teknologinya yang tergolong modern. Disana pula terkisahlah seorang lelaki bodoh yang suka sekali menghabiskan waktu dan uangnya setiap hari hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

Yap, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Anak dari kepala desa Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Setiap hari, dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah warnet (Warung Internet), sebut saja "KonohaNet". Dari pulang sekolah sampai malam, dia hanya bermain game. Orang tuanya juga pernah melabrak OP warnet tersebut Karena membiarkan anaknya bermain seharian. Namun Naruto sendiri malah ikut marah-marah dan bilang 'OP warnet tidak bersalah, jadi marah saja padauk, aku tidak peduli'.

Berkali-kali dia diperingatkan orang tuanya, bahkan disekolah dia juga sering dipanggil ke ruang BK karena mengantuk dalam kelas. Disekolahnya SMK 2 Konoha, suatu hari dia sedang ulangan harian dari guru Matematika.

.

" _Brakk.." seorang guru menggebrak meja Naruto._

"Naruto…." Teriak guru itu.

"S-Siap pak…" spontan Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Semua siswa pun tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidur lagi haa.. Kan sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali, JANGAN TIDUR DIKELAS…" udap gurunya marah.

"B-Baik pak.."

"Sekarang kau ikut bapak keruang BK, cepat.."

.

Mereka berdua berjalan keruang BK, perasaan Naruto mulai deg-degan, _'gawat-gawat..'_ batinnya. Gurunya yang melihatnya hanya diam saja, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang BK.

.

"Duduklah" ucap guru itu.

.

Naruto pun duduk, wajahnya mulai berkeringat, serta raut wajah ketakutan.

.

"Sudah bapak peringatkan berkali-kali,jangan tidur dikelas. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu mengantuk setiap pagi?"

"T-Tidak ada"

"JANGAN BOHONG!"

.

Naruto tidak mampu bicara lagi dihadapan Guru Kakashi, guru yang memang dikenal paling galak nomor 1 di sekolah itu. Karena diam saja, guru Kakashi pun menelefon ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato, dan setelah kira-kira 15 menit Minato pun datang. Betapa malunya ia melihat anaknya dipanggil ke ruang BK untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

"Ada apa lagi Naruto? Kau tidur dikelas lagi?"

Dia hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Putra bapak tiduk dikelas sewaktu ulangan harian tadi. Saya sebagai guru juga ingin tahu, apa yang membuat Naruto selalu mengantuk tiap pelajaran" udap Kakashi dengan sopan.

"Setiap hari, putra saya hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game. Saya sendiri juga sedih melihat itu, saya membayangkan masa depannya, padahal UN tinggal seminggu lagi."

Keadaan sunyi sejenak. Ketiga orang itu tidak ada yg bicara hingga Kakashi kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi.. kau hanya bermain game setiap harinya Naruto?"

"I-iya pak"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah belajar? Tidak mau mendengargak guru, selalu tidur dalam kelas. Pikirkan orang tuamu Naruto. Kasihan mereka, membiayai sekolahmu mahal-mahal hanya untuk bermain game. Game itu tidak akan membuatmu menjadi orang sukses…" ucap Kakashi dengan nada yang sedikit naik.

.

Naruto hanya bisa diam, sedangkan ayahnya sedih. Alur pembicaraan pun mulai memanjang hingga akhirnya mereka selesai.

.

"Baiklah Naruto, kurasa kau sudah paham. Bermain game itu boleh, tapi ada batas waktunya. Dan juga rajinlah belajar, UN tinggal seminggu dan masih banyak materi yang harus kau pelajari"

"Baik pak" Pembicaraan pun berakhir, Minato pun pulang sedangkan Naruto ke kelas.

.

 **A few moments later**

.

" _Kring.."_ bel berbunyi, waktunya untuk semua siswa mendinginkan kepalanya. Tapi disaat itulah Naruto merasa susah, _"Sial nilaiku 65, aku tidak mau lulus dengan nilai asal-asalan"_ batinnya kesal. _"ucapan guru Kakashi tadi juga ada benarnya, jika aku hanya bermain game saja aku tidak akan bisa sukses. UN tinggal seminggu, mau tidak mau aku harus belajar giat"._ Tiba-tiba dari belakang, ada seseorang menepuk pundak kanannya.

.

"Hai Naruto.." sapa seorang perempuan.

"Oh Hinata, hai.."dia adalah Hinata, teman sekelasnya dengan prestasi terbaik yakni juara 1 dikelas.

"Bagaimana ulanganmu?"

"Biasa, kau tahu hasilnya. Hanya 65"

"65 itu sudah nilai bagus."

"Apanya yang bagus, bandingkan denganmu yang selalu dapat nilai 90 keatas tiap pelajaran, bahkan ulanganmu tadi kau dapat 100"

"Mungkin aku hanya beruntung saja tadi, aku jarang dapat nilai 100"

"Aku pasti akan gagal saat UN. Ahh, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau menjadi pengangguran"

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama?"

Sejenak langkah mereka berdua pun terhenti.

"Belajar Bersama? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya semacam belajar kelompok. Itupun jika kau mau"

"Tentu aku mau. Aku akan kerumahmu nanti sehabis aku pulang"

"Baik aku tunggu.."

.

Hinata pun berlari pulang, sedangkan Naruto berjalan santai dengan pipinya yang agak memerah. Yap, Naruto memang menyukai Hinata. Wajar Karena mereka sudah remaja, dan Naruto belum pernah pacaran sekalipun.

Setelah dia sampai rumahnya, dia langsung ganti pakaian dan mengemasi buku yang akan dibawa. _"Ya ampun, aku lupa hari ini mau belajar apa"_ batinnya. Dia pun langsung mengambil handphone nya dan meng inbox Hinata. Mereka termasuk anak-anak 'gaul' Konoha yang masih menggunakan facebook walau banyak teman-teman mereka yang lain ,yang sudah menggunakan akun sosmed terbaru seperti BBM, WhatsApp, Line, dan lain-lain.

" _Hinata aku tadi lupa, kita mau belajar apa nanti?"_ Tanya Naruto. Dan tak lama kemudian Hinata pun membalas _"Apa nilai pelajaranmu yang paling rendah?"_ tanyanya. _"Matematika"_ jawabku, karena memang nilai Matematikaku yang paling rendah. _"Itulah yang akan kita pelajari. Bawalah buku Matematikamu, dan jangan lupa makan sebelum kesini"_ balasnya. Diapun langsung menyiapkan buku pelajarannya, dan menuju ruang makan dilantai 2.

Rumah Naruto memiliki 2 tingkat, dengan taman Bungan mini dan sebuak kolam renang ukuran sedang. Wajar saja, ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato selain Kepala Desa juga seorang pemilik perusahaan IT Konoha. Walau dia orang yang 'berkecukupan', namun hidupnya masih teratur. Semua itu berkat ibu Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina yang pandai dalam mengatur pengeluaran uang.

Kini Boruto sedang makan dengan santai. Makanan dikeluarganya memang mengutamakan sayuran dan daging. Seringkali ibunya membuat sup dan ayam goreng tiap masak, namun tidak setiap hari. Kadangkala dia juga sering memasak makanan yang lebih enak. Setelah selesai makan iapun langsung pergi kerumah Hinata.

Perjalanan kerumah Hinata sekitar 1KM, dan dia hanya menggunakan sepeda Karena memang belum diperbolehkan menggunakan sepeda motor oleh orang tuanya. Dengan postur jalanan yang naik turun, tenaganya lebih mudah terkuras. Namun itu bukan halangan, Karena kini ia sadar, Hinata adalah harapannya untuk mendapat nilai yang lebih baik.

Akhirnya setelah sampai dirumah Hinata, dia langsung memparkirkan sepedanya didekat pagar rumah Hinata, dan diapun mengetuk pintu.

"Selamat siang.."

Dia mengamati jam tangannya _"Sudah Jam 2 siang"_ batinnya.Tak lama kemudian, kakak Hinata pun membukakan pintu.

"Oh Naruto, ada keperluan apa?" tanya Neji, kakaknya Hinata.

"Aku punya janji dengan Hinata akan belajar Bersama hari ini"

"Belajar kelompok ya, masuklah. Hinata.. Naruto datang.."panggilnya.

Kemudian Hinata pun menemuinya.

"Hai Naruto, duduklah diruang tamu sebentar. Aku mau mengambil buku"

"Baik"

.

Dia mengamati isi ruang tamu Hinata _"Sederhana, bersih, dan rapi. Luar biasa.."_ batinku. Kursi dan meja yang terbuat dari bambu, vas bunga dan sekelopak bunga mawar plastik disudut ruangan, dan lantai yang terbuat dari keramik tipis. _"Rumah ini hebat"._

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata pun datang.

"Maaf lama, aku tadi sekalian kekamar mandi"

"Santai, kita ini mau belajar bukan mau perang"

"Baiklah, kali ini materi apa yang menurutmu sulit?"

"Materi apa ya, aku bingung.."

"Begini saja Naruto, aku punya ide"

Hinata membuka soal latihan harian dibuku cetak, lalu memberikannya untuk Naruto.

"Kerjakan soal-soal ini. Ini adalah soal dari kumpulan semua materi, dengan ini kita bisa tahu kau kesulitan dibagian mana"

"Baik, akan kukerjakan"

"Aku akan menunggu sambi membaca buku"

.

Benar-benar berat bagi Naruto, harus belajar giat padahal biasanya dia bermain game di warnet. Namun prinsipnya yang membuat dia tetap semangat belajar, ditambah dia dibantu seorang gadis cantik dan pintar yang dia suka, membuatnya benar-benar serius dalam belajar. "Bukan begini rumusnya, akan aku tunjukkan rumusnya.. Yap, jawabanmu benar.." dan beberapa kata-kata lain yang menghiasi telingannya selama 1 jam kedepan.

.

 **A few moments later**

.

Jam 3 sore, mereka berdua selesai belajar. Kini Naruto lega, ternyata dia bisa berfikir serius. Disusul oleh jus jeruk yang diberikan oleh Neji tak lama setelah mereka selesai.

"Kalian sudah selesai ya? Ini minuman kalian, minumlah agar otakmu dingin"

"Terimakasih kak" ucap mereka berdua.

.

Neji pun meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan kini mereka berdua sedang selonjoran santai diruang tamu.

.

"Hufft, akhirnya selesai." Ucap Naruto lega.

"Ya, aku yakin nilai matematikamu akan jauh lebih baik lagi"

"Terimakasih Hinata, kau memang gadis yang baik"

"Sama-sama Naruto, lagipula sesama teman harus saling membantu kan.."

"Baiklah aku mau pulang dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Sasuke akan bertanding bulutangkis sore ini"

"Aku juga mau kerumah Sakura, ingin mengambil buku milikku yang kemarin ia pinjam"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kita kerumah Sakura"

"Katanya kau mau pulang?"

"Kau lupa ya, rumah Sakura kan berseberangan dengan rumahku"

"Eh iya, aku lupa hehee.."

"Ayo berangkat"

.

Mereka pun pergi berboncengan menggunakan sepeda Naruto. Benar-benar romantis ketika Hinata memeluk Naruto dari belakang karena jalanan bergeronjal, Naruto pun bersikap biasa saja, mungkin Karena ia juga menginginkan hal itu.  
Setelah beberapa saat pun mereka sampai dirumah Sakura.

"Baiklah kita sampai"

"Terimakasih Naruto"

"Sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu"

Naruto tinggal menyeberang jalan dan sampai dirumahnya, dan ketika dia masuk kerumah, ayahnya langsung bertanya padanya.

"Kau darimana Naruto?"

"Kelompok belajar"

Spontan ayahnya kaget, awalnya ia tidak percaya, tapi setelah melihat isi tas dan semua soal-soal yang tadi dikerjakan Naruto, ia pun percaya.

"Bagus Naruto, mulai sekarang belajarlah dengan serius. Masih ada waktu seminggu, belum terlambat untuk berusaha"

"Sudahlah aku buru-buru, ada janji dengan Sasuke mau bulutangkis sore ini"

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

Well well bertemu lagi dengan para reader gwe yg sangat gwe kangenin 😊 , gwe sekarang jarang banget publish fic baru. Ya wajarlah, gw dah SMK, banyak yg harus dipersiapin buat masa depan. 😁 Dan kini, akhirnya gwe ada waktu untuk sekedar nulis fic buat kalian semua… 😃😃

Sekian dari gwe, kalo ada yg mau komen, kritik atau apalah, kalian bisa langsung isiin di kotak review. Komenan kalian, motivasi buat gwe. Kritikan kalian, pelajaran buat gwe 😉 😊

Cya in next chapter…


End file.
